Now I Am a Murphy
"Now I Am a Murphy" is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo takes a trip to the woods at Dead Man's Bluff with his dad and grandfather in order to become a true Murphy. Meanwhile, the remaining Murphy women visit the museum with Doofenshmirtz. Plot When Milo is rummaging through the attic, he finds a boombox. When his parents find out they say he is ready for the Murphy rite of passage. He goes camping with his father and grandfather in Dead Man Gulch. When they park the map gets burned by Grandpa's glasses, they improvise and find a new spot. Unknown to them, the secret agents have lost track of a cyborg bear in the same area as them. Later, Martin urges Milo to go into some bushes where he thinks his father is hiding in costume, but he shows up seconds after Milo goes into the bush, only to come out with Diogee. As they bond, the cyborg bear sneaks up behind them and the agents retake it. Meanwhile, Sara, Brigette and Grandma are relaxing in the backyard when they decide to go to the art museum. Doof decides to tagalong and he is unimpressed with the art. He unintentionally hits a statue of a centaur with a toilet for a head with an inator and it becomes animated, he tries to stop it but hits other works. He is pinned to the wall by a sculpture and Grandma takes the inator and successfully deanimates the works of art. Transcript Songs *Spa Day (instrumental) *Recurring Raccoon *James Kim *And That's How You Know You're a Murphy Gallery Videos Trivia * This is the second episode where Grandpa and Grandma Murphy appear. * This the fifth episode where Zack doesn't appear, and third episode where Melissa doesn't appear. **This is also the second episode in Season 2 where they both don't appear in the same episode. ("Disco Do-Over") **This is the first episode pairing where Zack is completely absent. * Martin states that Murphy's Law surrounds everyone, but it somehow effects the men of the Murphy family more. * This episode reveals Milo to be 13 years old and the thought of Milo getting his drivers' license in three years terrifies Brigitte. This also reveals up until "Party of Peril", Milo was 12 when the series began. * Every time someone says "Dead Man's Bluff", Sara says "Bum Bum Bum". This even happens when a sign on the road says "Dead Man's Bluff" and then below "Bum Bum Bum". * When Milo, Martin, and Brigitte talk about what Milo would look like as an alien, Martin mentions that he would have tentacles, referencing the Octalians. * When in the museum, Sara only has one line. * Milo appears to be wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath his yellow one * This is the first episode in which the theme song when played at the end has an altered version; the music is played in an acoustic rift and the lyrics are sung not just by Al Yankovic, but also Diedrich Bader and Fred Willard. Allusions * Star Wars: ''Part of Martin’s speech about Murphy's Law is similar to the description of the force. * ''Night at the Museum: The museum artifacts coming to life is similar to the Night at the Museum ''trilogy. * 'Yakety Sax''': Music similar to Yakety Sax plays when the museum displays run amok. Characters * Milo Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Sara Murphy * Grandpa Murphy * Grandma Murphy * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Government Agents * Cyborg Bear * Recurring Raccoon * Diogee International Airings * India: November 16, 2018 * Poland: February 14, 2019 * Japan: February 24, 2019 * Southeast Asia: April 2, 2019 References vi:Now I Am a Murphy Category:N